4 plus 2 égal 6, l'équation des Maraudeurs
by Ellicxma
Summary: Sarah et Erin, deux jumlles, font une entrée tardive à Poudlard et deviennent amies avec le trio de choc. Arrivées en 5e année, alors que tous se précipitent au Ministère, nos 2 héroïnes se retrouvent propulsées dans un temps inconnu. FIC OC/PAS YAOI.


**Nom de la fiction: **4+2=6, l'équation des Maraudeurs.

**Auteurs**: Ellicxma (moi) et Neixora

**Résumé** : Sarah et Érin Clark. Deux sœurs... Jumelles. Deux sorcières, un destin commun. Alors que ces deux sœurs découvrent tardivement leurs pouvoirs magique - entant des nés-moldus- et entre en quatrième année dans la célèbre école de Poudlard, elles ne tardent pas à faire leurs preuves et prouvent qu'elles méritent leurs places dans le collège. Elles firent la connaissance du non moins célèbre Harry Potter ainsi que ses deux acolytes Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Très vite elles devinrent des amies proches du garçon qui a survécu, l'aidant dans les épreuves qu'il devait traverser. Mais alors qu'ils se précipitaient têtes baissées dans le piège tendu par Voldemort au Ministère de la Magie, un problème survenu pour nos deux jeunes filles.

**Couple** : Franchement!!! Vous avez crus qu'on vous le dirait?? Ce serait pas marrant sinon!! Surprise!!!

**Genre** : Magie, Humour, Romance, Action, OC

**Rating** : Rating T. (insulte, langage un peu cru ^^) Parfois M mais on préviendra avant.

**Nombre de Chapitres** : Jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait marre ^^

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rolling, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de faire mumuse avec eux!!! Par contre Erin et Sarah elles sont rien qu'à nous!!!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Par où tout à commencer...**

Il m'est difficile de résumer deux ans de ma vie en seulement quelques lignes. Mais certains événements ont marqué cette période et je me dois de vous les raconter pour que vous puissiez comprendre mon histoire, notre histoire.

Petite je me savais déjà différente des autres. Comme les enfants de mon âge je rêvais de mondes féeriques, de dragons et de magiciens. Les années passèrent et j'en rêvais toujours, mes «amis» me disaient de grandir... Heureusement qu'**elle** était là. Sarah était ma grande sœur de quelques minutes. Ma jumelle prenait son rôle d'ainée très au sérieux et même si nous étions totalement différentes sur le plan physique comme caractériel, nous n'en étions pas moins très liées. Quand j'y pense, personne n'aurait pût deviner au premier coup d'œil que nous étions sœurs, et encore moins des jumelles. Nous avions toutes les deux la même silhouette fine et élancée, ainsi qu'une peau très pâle. Sarah avait les cheveux couleur corbeau, ces derniers étaient longs, coupés en dégradé. La pauvre mettait un temps fou à lisser ses boucles ébènes chaque matin alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie quand elle les laissait bouclés, mais bon à chaque fois que je lui faisais la remarque cela se retournait contre moi... Ses yeux d'un vert profond avaient attiré l'attention d'un nombre plutôt important de garçons, ces derniers n'étant pas dignes de ma sœur je leur avais fait comprendre avec autant de diplomatie dont disposaient mes poings qu'il faudrait me passer sur le corps avant de sortir avec **ma** sœur. En ce qui me concernait, j'avais laissé mes cheveux pousser afin qu'ils m'arrivent au niveau des fesses. Ils avaient une jolie couleur chocolat avec de légers reflets cuivrés. Je les aimais bien, je trouvais qu'ils dégageaient une sorte de chaleur... contrairement à mes yeux gris et froids que je détestais. J'en arrivais presque à me demander comment marchait cette saleté de génétique ... nos parents étaient blonds ! Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Erin cours de notre troisième année au collège, un évènement étrange se produisit. Un évènement qui allait changer nos vies. Nous étions en cours de chimie, une matière que j'exécrais et celle-ci me le rendait bien. Nous étions donc au beau milieu d'un TP quand un imbécile de première juste derrière moi fit un commentaire plus que déplacé sur ma sœur. Je me retenais de me retourner pour lui faire avaler de force le contenu de son tube à essai, je bouillonnais intérieurement... Et je n'étais pas la seule. Ma préparation «faisait des bulles» et finit par... Exploser. Tous les élèves présents autour de nous furent aspergés par la solution qui par chance était inoffensive. Les blouses et les visages de nos camarades étaient tachés de violet et des regards noirs fusaient dans notre direction à ma sœur et moi... Alors que nous étions les plus proches de l'explosion, pas une seule goute de la solution ne nous avait atteint. Ce fût la première manifestation de nos pouvoirs magiques. Enfin, manifestation « remarquée » car en y pensant bien, il y avait eu plusieurs indices, pas tous discrets. Un jour particulier me revenant en tête...Le soir même, un homme se présenta chez nous. Il nous expliqua qu'il faisait parti du Ministère de la Magie et était un sorcier... comme ma jumelle et moi-même. Pendant des heures il nous parla du monde nouveau qui nous attendait, de nos pouvoirs... Ce fût un choc mais aussi l'une des meilleures nouvelles que j'eus 'à la rentrée de septembre nous suivîmes des cours particuliers à domicile afin d'acquérir un bon niveau pour entrer en quatrième année au collège Poudlard. Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Potion, Histoire de la Magie ... Chaque jour nous apprenions de nouvelles choses sur ce monde qui allait bientôt être le jours avant la rentrée, un membre du Ministère de la Magie nous emmena au Chemin de Traverse afin de faire nos achats. Pas la peine de préciser que Sarah et moi étions comme deux enfant lâchées dans un parc d'attraction ... Nous découvrîmes Gringott, la banque des sorciers - le directeur de Poudlard nous avait accordées une bourse d'étude spéciale pour sorciers nés-moldu - ainsi que les nombreuses boutiques qui vendaient leurs produits plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres. A la fin de la journée, nous étions rentrées dans notre maison de la banlieue londonienne, les bras chargés de grimoires, de parchemins, de robes de sorcier et surtout ... nous avions des baguettes magiques.C'est la baguette qui choisi son sorcier et non l'inverse. C'était ce que nous avait expliqué un vendeur étrange nommé Olivander. Lorsque j'avais pris la baguette que me proposais l'homme une vague de chaleur s'était déversée sur moi et je m'étais sentie infiniment bien sans savoir pourquoi. était très content et m'avait annoncé que nous ferions un très beau duo. J'étais donc repartie, après avoir donné douze gallions et six mornilles, avec ma baguette magique. Celle-ci était en bois de cerisier, faisait vingt-neuf centimètres et contenait une plume de phénix. D'après Olivander, elle était flexible et me donnerait une certaine rapidité dans mes sortilèges. Sarah, quant à elle, avait trouvé sa baguette, ou sa baguette l'avait trouvé peu importe, au bout de deux tentatives. Comme la mienne elle mesurait vingt-neuf centimètres mais était en bois de rose, contenait un cheveu de vélane et était assez derniers jours de l'été filèrent incroyablement vite et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch nous nous retrouvâmes sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare King's Cross où nous attendait le train qui allait nous emmener à Poudlard. Le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express se passa sans encombre. Nous avions même un compartiment pour nous seules. J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé le partager avec d'autres élèves afin de faire connaissance mais j'aurais tout le temps de me faire des amis à nous descendîmes du train, une voix forte s'éleva juste derrière nous:

**« Les premières années par ici s'il vous plait! »**

Nous nous retournâmes. Un géant se tenait juste en face de nous (par la suite j'appris qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un demi-géant). Il dût se rendre compte que nous le dévisagions car il nous demanda:

**« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me ... Hé! Je ne vous ais jamais vu ici et vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des premières années... Vous ne seriez pas Mesdemoiselles Sarah et Erin Clark ? »**

Nous acquiesçâmes silencieusement, toujours hébétées et j'avouais être un peu intimidées. Le géant qui n'en été pas un nous sourit avant de continuer.

**« Bienvenue à Poudlard! Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Lieux et des Clés. Suivez-moi je vais vous emmener au château. »**

J'arrivais à articuler un « ravi de faire votre connaissance » et nous suivîmes Hagrid. Nous nous rendîmes à Poudlard en barque, en compagnie des premières anné le moment je n'eus pas le temps de détailler le château. Nous avancions vite et il y avait tout simplement trop de choses à regarder et pas assez d'yeux pour le faire. Le garde chasse nous emmena devant la Grande Salle où une femme à l'air sévère prit le entrâmes dans ce qui était la Grande Salle (avec majuscules, s'il vous plait, merci). Cinq tables étaient installées dans l'immense pièce. Quatre d'entre elles étaient alignées parallèlement à l'allée sur laquelle nous nous trouvions et une cinquième nous faisait face. Je me souvenais que les élèves de Poudlard étaient séparés en quatre Maisons, d'où les quatre tables, mais je n'aurais pas pu dire à quelle table correspondait chaque Maison. La cinquième table était celle des professeur qui nous avait amené monta sur une estrade où se trouvait un tabouret un bois et un chapeau tout rapiécé.

**« Lorsque j'appellerais votre nom, vous monterez sur l'estrade et vous assiérez. Je poserais alors le Choipeau sur votre tête et on vous serez envoyé dans votre Maison. En Première année, Davis Adams. »**

Un garçon blond monta sur l'estrade et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur plaça le Choipeau sur sa tête. Environ cinq secondes plus tard, un pli se forma dans le tissu du Choipeau et une voix en sortit:

**« Serdaigle ! »**

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva à la première table à ma droite. Le garçon se leva et alla s'asseoir à ladite table, celle des élèves continuèrent à se faire envoyer dans les différentes Maisons de Poudlard qui étaient, de gauche à droite: Serpentard, Griffondor, Serdaigle et tous les élèves de Première année avaient été répartis, le professeur annonça à la surprise de tous les élèves:

**« Et maintenant, en Quatrième année, Erin Clark. »**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers ma sœur et moi. Sarah me serra brièvement la main avant de me pousser gentiment dans le dos. Je montais sur l'estrade et m'asseyais sur le tabouret de bois, un peu petit pour ma taille. La femme me posa le Choipeau sur la tête et une voix douce résonna alors dans ma tête:

**« Huuum... il est rare que l'on me fasse désigner une Maison a quelqu'un de ton âge. Alors où vais-je te placer. Pas à Serdaigle tu n'aime pas travailler. Tu possèdes beaucoup de courage pour avoir affronté les brimades de tes amis qui ne croyaient pas en la magie, et tu possède une certaine fierté, peut être même un peu trop développée... Cependant ton sang me crie de t'envoyer à Serpentard. Je vais donc t'envoyer à ... GRIFFONDOR! »**

J'enlevais le Choipeau et me dirigeais vers la table des Griffondor - j'avais d'ailleurs remarqué que celle-ci était la plus bruyante à chaque fois qu'un élève y été envoyé - et m'asseyais près de deux garçons roux aux visages identiques qui sifflaient bruyamment. Tous voulaient me souhaiter la bienvenue et me poser des questions. Mais c'était le tour de ma sœur et je préférais m'intéresser à la répartition de Sarah. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'elle soit avec moi, nous n'avions jamais été séparées. Je savais aussi qu'elle était une excellente élève et qu'il se pourrait donc qu'elle se retrouve à Serdaigle, vu que les bons élèves y allaient comme me l'avait fait remarqué le Choipeau Magique.

**« Sarah Clark, à vous s'il vous plait. »**

Elle monta sur l'estrade et était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, preuve qu'elle était aussi stressée que moi-même. Le professeur posa le Choipeau sur sa tête et j'attendis. J'attendis pour savoir si ce vulgaire morceau de tissu allait me séparer de ma sœur dont j'avais besoin comme si j'avais besoin d'oxygène, ou s'il allait nous permettre de rester ensemble. Mon cœur battait la me raconta par la suite, dans une imitation parfaite de la voix de ce satané Choipeau, les mots qu'il lui avait dit:

**« Oooh, encore une fille âgée à placer. Huuum, je peux tout de suite exclure Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Tout comme ta sœur ton sang me crie de te mettre à Serpentard. Mais je vois le courage, la fierté de Griffondor. Tu possèdes aussi beaucoup de bravoure, mais je vois aussi en toi beaucoup de colère, surement du aux blessures de ta sœur... Où vais-je te mettre... Tu vas aller à... GRIFFONDOR ! »**

J'avais poussé un soupir de soulagement en entendant le nom de la Maison retentir dans la Grande Salle. Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de ma table et Sarah me rejoignit, s'asseyant à coté de moi. Alors que tout le monde nous parlait, nous souriait et/ou posait des questions, je serrais avec force la main de ma jumelle sous la table lui faisant ainsi comprendre à quel point j'avais eu peur d'être séparée d'elle. Le banquet fut succulent. Je n'avais jamais aussi bien manger de toute ma vie, bon après tout ma mère ne nous faisait que des conserves à l'é discutâmes avec des élèves de notre Maison. Les deux jumeaux roux qui sifflaient un peu plus tôt étaient Fred et George Weasley et ils étaient vraiment drôles. Nous dûmes expliquer une demi-douzaine de fois pourquoi nous n'arrivions que cette année. Beaucoup furent étonnés que nos pouvoirs magiques se soient manifestés si tard mais finalement nous ne fûmes pas mises à l'écart et cela m'enchantait. Une fois le repas finit nous montâmes dans notre dortoir aux couleurs de Griffondor, rouge et soir là nous rencontrâmes Hermione, une fille de notre maison qui était comme nous une née-moldu. Le courant passa aussitôt entre nous trois. Le lendemain matin, elle nous présenta ses deux meilleurs amis Ron Weasley qui était le frère des jumeaux de la veille, et Harry Potter. Je ris encore de la gaffe que j'avais fait ce jour là.

**« Excuse-moi, avais-je commencé, mais ton nom me dit quelque chose. On s'est peut être déjà rencontré ... »**

Un grand silence avait suivit ma réplique, suivit par un éclat de rire générale. Hermione m'expliqua qui était Harry, et je me souvins que notre professeur particulier d'Histoire de la Magie nous en avait parlé un m'excusais, un peu honteuse, mais Harry était celui qui riait le plus de mon erreur. Il m'avoua plus tard que cela lui avait fait plaisir que quelqu'un ne le reconnaisse pas malgré sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ce fût le début d'une belle amitié entre nous. Pour la première fois depuis des années j'avais des amis, des personnes autres que ma jumelle sur qui je pouvais compter. Ma première année à Poudlard fût mouvementée. Harry fût sélectionné pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté. Nous l'aidâmes, Sarah, Hermione, Ron et moi, à faire ses devoirs pour lui laisser le temps de s'entrainer. L'année fût menée au rythme des étapes du Tournoi. Et lorsqu'Harry entra dans le labyrinthe pour la dernière épreuve, il en ressortit couvert de sang et le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory (un autre participant) dans les bras. Mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le pire: Voldemort était de l'été qui suivit, nous passâmes un mois au 12 square Grimmaud qui abritait le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, un groupe de sorciers réunis par le directeur de Poudlard afin de lutter contre le retour du tristement célèbre mage noir. Cette vieille maison de Londres appartenait en réalité à Sirius Black, criminel recherché pour meurtre mais innocent, parrain de Harry et homme attentionné malgré son air taciturne. Après ce séjour à Londres, nous prîmes à nouveau le Poudlard Express pour retourner au collège. Ce dernier avait été mis sous la tutelle d'Ombrage, une folle envoyée par le Ministère de la Magie qui prenait un malin plaisir à maltraiter ses élèves ... (je me souviens encore des « lignes » qu'elle nous a fait faire à Fred, George et à moi le jour où nous avons « accidentellement » changé la couleur des robes de Quidditch des Serpentard durant leur match... ça leur allait pourtant si bien le rose !) Et personne ne croyait Harry alors qu'il annonçait le retour imminent de qui était aussi notre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ne nous apprenait RIEN. De la théorie, de la théorie et encore de la théorie, si bien que nous décidâmes d'apprendre nous même la DCFM en prenant Harry comme professeur. C'est ainsi que l'AD fut cré avant les vacances de Noël, Harry fit un rêve ... son lien avec Voldemort devenait de plus en plus important au fil des semaines. Mais ce rêve permit de sauver une vie, en l'occurrence celle d'Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron et des fûmes tous envoyés (les Weasley, Harry, Hermione, ma sœur et moi) chez Sirius pour les vacances en attendant que l'état de monsieur Weasley se stabilise. Heureusement il s'en tira sans aucun traumatisme à long terme et le 12 Square Grimmaud fût témoin d'une explosion de joie sans pareille. La fête battait son plein quand Albus Dumbledore arriva. Nous pensions qu'il venait profiter de la soirée avec nous, nous étions si naïfs.

**« Sarah, Erin, je voudrais vous parler un instant. »**

L'esprit embrumé officiellement par la Bierreaubeurre (officieusement Sirius m'avait passé du whisky pur feu) j'avais répliqué que si il voulait nous parler il pouvait le faire devant tout le monde nous n'avions rien à cacher après silence s'installa dans la pièce, si bruyante quelques instants plus tôt. Sarah qui était assise près de moi se leva et interpella le vieil homme.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe? Dites nous! Vous ... vous avez des nouvelles de nos parents? Ils ont eu un accident et ils sont blessés c'est ça ? Ou alors ... répondez ... répondez s'il vous plait ... »**

Dumbledore tourna vers nous ses yeux bleus, on pouvait juste y lire la tristesse.

**« Je suis désolé. Vos parents sont ... décédés. »**

Je mettais levée d'un coup, ne me contrôlant plus je mettais mise à hurler sur le directeur.

**« VOUS MENTEZ! »**

Dumbledore avait continué à me fixer sans rien ajouter. A coté de moi j'entendais Sarah jambes se plièrent sous moi sans que je puisse rien faire. Une paire de bras m'attrapa avant que je ne tombe. Je me débattais, donnais des coups de poings et de pieds tout en continuant à crier que tout ça était faux. Je finis par m'effondrer tout comme ma sœur quelques instants plus tôt, mes larmes se mirent à couler sans que je puisse les arrêter. J'avais mal, si mal. C'était comme si un trou béant c'était formé dans ma poitrine. Et je continuais à pleurer, sans un regard pour la famille Weasley qui ne savait plus quoi faire, elle qui était si heureuse de savoir leur père sauf quelques heures auparavant, sans un regard pour Dumbledore qui sortit de la pièce sans un mot, sans un regard pour Sirius qui me tenait toujours dans ses bras, sans même un regard pour ma sœur qui était aussi effondrée que moi sinon plus et qui versait toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras d'Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Les jours passèrent, je restais cloitrée dans notre chambre avec Sarah. Nous n'étions sorties uniquement pour l'enterrement... Le lendemain nous avions réussi à descendre l'escalier qui menait à la salle à manger. Tous ceux qui étaient présents nous adressèrent des sourires qu'ils voulaient réconfortants. Je ne réussi pas à leur renvoyer et Sarah non plus. Je me souviens que madame Weasley nous prit dans ses bras. Remus Lupin (un autre membre de l'Ordre) nous donna une lettre que nous avait adressé Dumbledore. Celle-ci expliquait la mort de nos parents. Ils avaient eu « l'honneur » d'être les premiers moldus tués par Voldemort depuis sa résurrection ... Bien sur ils n'avaient pas été choisis au hasard nous le savions, nous étions amies avec Harry, nous étions des Sang de Bourbe... Les mangemorts avaient même laisser un message ... **« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on est ennemis du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors Potter, que récents-tu maintenant que les parents des sang-de-bourbes qui te servent d'amies sont mort pas ta faute ? »**Les semaines avaient passées. La blessure avait cicatrisé mais ne disparaissait pas, elle ne disparaitrait sans doute jamais. Sarah me soutenait, et en retour je la soutenais. Une fois de plus nous avions besoin l'une de l' arrivèrent les BUSE de fin d'année. Sarah les réussit brillamment. Moi un peu moins j'étais plus éparpillée. Et Harry eut un autre rêve ... un rêve où il vit Sirius se faire torturer par Voldemort au sein même du Ministère. Sirius qui m'avait soutenu à l'annonce de la mort de nos parents... Sarah et moi nous joignîmes à Harry et d'autres membres de l'AD pour rejoindre seulement nous avions réfléchis un peu, si nous avions été un peu moins bête. Mais l'attachement à Sirius pour les uns, le besoin de soutenir un ami pour d'autres, nous poussâmes à faire des choses irréfléchies et stupides. Un piège. Un vulgaire piège tendu par le mage noir afin d'attirer Harry. Le combat commença alors entre les Mangemorts et les 8 membres bien décidés à sauvé leur peau. Baguette contre baguette, sortilège contre sortilège. Nous allions perdre... nous serions morts à l'heure qu'il est si l'Ordre n'était pas venu à notre secours. Sirius, Remis, Tonks, Maugrey, Kinsley, et même Dumbledore. C'était au tour des mangemorts d'être en difficulté. J'en affrontais un avec Tonks quand un sortilège me fit perdre l'équilibre. Je tombais au pied des gradins de pierre. En face de moi Bellatrix Lestrange affrontait Sirius. L'action dura à peine quelques secondes. Un sort lancé par la femme toucha la poitrine de l'animagus. Ce dernier tomba, une expression de surprise sur son visage. Et il traversa le grand Sirius Black ne reviendrais plus. J'étais hébétée, je ne pouvais plus bouger alors que la bataille faisait rage autour de moi. Le cri de désespoir d'Harry me réveilla, celui de folie de Bellatrix fit monter une colère sans précédent en moi. Harry se lança à la poursuite de la femme responsable de la mort de son dernier parent. Et moi je me lançais à leur poursuite, bien décidée à aider Harry dans sa vengeance. Sarah me rejoignit. Je ne savais pas si elle avait vu la scène et éprouvait comme moi ce besoin presque vital de sang et de douleur mais en tout cas elle me suivit dans mon entreprise de les avions perdu de vue.J'aurais voulu crier ma frustration. Nous entrâmes dans une pièce par laquelle nous étions déjà passées et qu'Hermione avait appelé la salle du Temps. Des dizaines de retourneurs de temps prenaient la poussière sur des étagères et une obélisque ornait un coin de la pièce et en son centre une énorme cloche trônait. Soudain un mangemort entra dans la pièce. Je le vis lever sa baguette. Sarah et moi hurlèrent à l'unisson, nos mouvement de baguettes exactement identiques:

**« STUPEFIX !!! »**

Le sortilège eut l'effet voulu car notre agresseur tomba à la renverse. Par contre ce que nous n'avions pas prévu c'était que le sortilèges allait rebondir partout dans la pièce, heurter les retourneurs de temps, les sabliers géants, la cloche...L'un des sablier se brisa. Soudain se fût comme si on avait coupé le son. Il n'y avait plus que le silence. Puis une explosion de couleurs, vive et forte. Et enfin la douleur. Comme si on m'arrachait le cœur de la poitrine. L'air me manquait, j'avais envi de vomir et plus qu'une seule envie, celle de mourir pour que tout cela s'arrê plus mal s'arrêta aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu. Je retrouvais petit à petit l'usage de mes sens et je soulevais avec peine mes paupières. J'étais allongée par terre, sur un planché en bois sombre. Un peu plus loin, la lueur d'un feu de cheminé éclairait un bureau immense, recouverts d'étranges objets en argents. A coté de moi Sarah était inconsciente. Je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour ne pas sombrer dans le néant. En vain...


End file.
